Say Goodnight
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: Forever's not as long as it used to be, huh? Standalone.


**Title: **Say Goodnight

**Author: **ME!

**Summary: **_Forever's not as long as is used to be, huh?_

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Slash, Sadness. ;)

**A/N: **I think this came out rather well. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Hey," I whispered, placing the rose I brought next to the gray gravestone, "I miss you so much. Not a day goes by that I don't wonder what it would be like if you were still here. You _should _still be here. You deserve to still be here. Danny and Harry miss you too. But I miss you the most.

You weren't only my boyfriend, you were my best friend. Thanks for always being there for me. Everyday I spent with you was more than amazing. I just wish we could've had more time together. There's never enough time in the world, is there?"

I reach up and wipe the tears from my eyes, even though I knew that they wouldn't be stopping anytime soon.

"The fans have been good; they haven't been mobbing us whenever we walk out of the house. I think they understand that we need some space. They're sad too, of course. I mean, you were a legend. They've paid their respects though. They loved you, they loved you so much.

You were so loved, by the fans, by your family, by Harry, by Danny…by me. Words can't even begin to describe how much I loved you, and still do. 

I'm sorry I wasn't with you when you passed. I wish I would have been. At the time, I thought it would have been easier if I wasn't there, but I should have been with you. I should have held you in my arms as you died. I should have been a better boyfriend. I regret not being there with you. I'm sorry. 

When I heard the news that you had died, I felt my whole world crumble to the ground. I've never felt a pain that severe. It felt like someone stabbed me in the chest multiple times, but instead of dying I was forced to stand up and continue living…with these horrible, throbbing wounds in my chest. 

It hurts not being able to wake up and see you lying there next to me. It hurts not being able to hold you in my arms. It hurts not being able to kiss your lips. It hurts not being able to hear your beautiful voice whisper comforting words in my ear. It hurts not to hear you sing along to the radio in the car. It just _hurts_.

I wanted to grow old with you. I wanted to marry you and live happily ever after. I wanted us to live in a small house in the woods, where no one could find us and we could live happily till death do us part. I wanted it to be me and you. You and me. _Forever_. Forever's not as long as is used to be, huh?"

The tears were falling from my eyes quicker then they ever have. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

"If I could have one more day with you, I would make sure you knew how much I loved you. I would make sure you knew that I would do anything for you. I would make sure that you knew that you are my everything. Nothing's ever going to change that, okay? Nothing… No one is going to replace you. No one is ever going to take your place in my heart. No one is ever going to make me fall in love with them, because you are the only person I've ever loved, will ever love, can ever love. 

I wish that the world was perfect. Because in a perfect world there would be no sickness. In a perfect world there would be no death. In a perfect world I wouldn't have to live the rest of my life alone. In a perfect world I could still hold you. In a perfect world I wouldn't have to sit at the gravestone of my 

true love. In a perfect world you'd still be here. But, I guess the world isn't perfect, huh? 

I'll see you again though, and when that day comes it will be amazing. I will be able to see you, touch you, hold you, kiss you, and continue my life with you… the life that you never got to live down here on earth.

Until that day comes, I am just going to have to wait. I've never been that great at waiting, but I'll have to. I'd wait as long as I had to if it meant seeing you again. Until I do I will continue to love you. That's something that will never change."


End file.
